


Как красная шапочка стала Красной Угрозой

by shik0



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shik0/pseuds/shik0
Summary: Как-то раз «мама» позвала красную шапочку и сказала:- Сходи-ка, красная шапочка, к КГБабушке, снеси ей пирожок и горшочек масла да узнай, здорова ли она.





	Как красная шапочка стала Красной Угрозой

Как-то раз «мама» позвала красную шапочку и сказала:  
\- Сходи-ка, красная шапочка, к КГБабушке, снеси ей пирожок и горшочек масла да узнай, здорова ли она.  
\- Слушаюсь, товарищ полковник, - ответил красная шапочка.  
А что еще он мог сказать? Это был самый молодой, но самый лучший из всех красных шапочек.   
\- Понятное дело, это только прикрытие, - прибавил куратор. – Будешь приманкой. Волк проглотил очень важную вещь, надо ее вернуть. И опасайся гомо... в смысле дровосека из конкурирующей фирмы. Если придется, убей его, но верни проглоченную вещь. И чтобы порожняком не ходить, захватишь для КГБабушки сухой паек на месяц и боеприпасы.  
\- Слушаюсь, товарищ полковник, - ответил красная шапочка.  
А что еще он мог сказать? Это был самый высокий и самый сильный из всех красных шапочек. 

Собрал красная шапочка боекомплект и еду и пошел к КГБабушке. Идет он лесом, и видит, как на полянке серый Волк мучает привязанного к дереву брюнета.  
\- Куда ты идешь, красная шапочка? - спрашивает Волк.   
\- Иду к бабушке и несу ей пирожок и горшочек масла.  
\- А далеко ли живет твоя бабушка?  
\- А это не твое дело, - ответил красная шапочка и порвал Волка голыми руками.  
\- Да ты не красная шапочка, ты красная угроза! – засмеялся привязанный к дереву брюнет.  
А красная шапочка строго посмотрел на него и сказал:  
\- Я пока не буду тебя отвязывать, вдруг ты – дровосек.  
\- Один раз отрастишь бороду, а клеймо на всю жизнь, - пригорюнился дровосек.

Тут из кустов выскочила белая Волчица и разом проглотила красную шапочку. Потом Волчица улеглась на мягкую траву и стала подозрительно ласково смотреть на дровосека.   
\- А не хочешь ли отведать пирожка, который для бабушки? – решил отвлечь ее дровосек.  
Волчица съела пирожок, вложенная в него граната взорвалась, распорола ей брюхо, и оттуда вышел красная шапочка - по счастью, целый и невредимый. А в это время дровосек, который как-то отвязался от дерева, обыскивал полянку и делал это не торопясь, срывая цветы и собирая их в букет.  
\- Вот, держи, - сказал дровосек красной шапочке, протягивая ему букет. На другой его ладони лежала проглоченная вещь. - Мне сказали убить тебя за это, но я не хочу. Давай ее сожжем и пойдем вместе гулять по лесу.

Красная шапочка подошел к дровосеку, посмотрел на него сверху вниз и сказал:  
\- Я тоже не хочу тебя убивать, но я никогда раньше не гулял с дровосеками. Почему у тебя такие большие руки?  
\- Чтоб покрепче обнять тебя, моя красная угроза.  
\- Почему у тебя такие красивые глаза?   
\- Чтобы лучше очаровать тебя, моя прекрасная угроза.  
\- Почему у тебя такие пухлые губы?  
\- Чтобы зацеловать тебя, моя сладкая угроза.  
\- А почему у тебя такой длинный язык?  
\- А это чтобы облизать тебя сверху донизу, партнер!

И пошли они гулять по лесу. Сухой паек дровосек выкинул, а боекомплект одобрил. Он им потом очень пригодился.   
Но это уже совсем другая сказка.


End file.
